


Ain't No Stopping When I Start

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Treat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Kakashi and Gai can't shake off the chemical agent they were exposed to. Sometimes the obvious solution is the only one.





	Ain't No Stopping When I Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Title from Ciara's "Dose." When you fall down, just get your partner off again?

"My rival," Gai said, his voice finally showing strain. "If you could possibly--"

"I can't do anything," Kakashi said, his eyes closed. "My Sharingan's exhausted. I'm exhausted. Even if this was something I could break, and I don't think it is, I couldn't do it now." He'd been hoping Gai's taijutsu could do something, but apparently that had been too much to ask. They'd been hiding in the river for half an hour now, and Kakashi was still burning. Apparently, Gai was as well.

"I think we need to accept that our only course of action is--"

"We're vulnerable here," Kakashi said. "We're in enemy territory, we're tired, and there's no cover."

"Then we need to find cover," Gai said. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his voice so serious. This had been a routine mission, and Gai had mostly talked his usual game about their Great Rivalry and Kakashi had mostly pretended to ignore him. It had been...nice, if Kakashi was willing to be honest with himself. For all his bluster, Gai took his work seriously, and he cared about his students with a passion Kakashi recognized in himself. Kakashi had been looking forward to going back home, filing an incredibly dull mission report, and falling back into his old routines. Training, working with his students, sleeping in his own quarters again.

Instead, he was soaked to the bone, cold everywhere he wasn't maddeningly hot, his whole existence concerned with only one thing. Overwhelmed with it.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the heat in his body was rising, not falling. If Gai couldn't clear it with taijutsu, they didn't have many options. Probably the smartest thing was exactly what Gai was suggesting, however obliquely. Except that they hadn't gone nearly far enough from the main road to be properly hidden; except that sex was distracting at the best of times, and would be almost completely absorbing in his current state.

He didn't have enough chakra to call one of his ninken to stand guard, or to lay a proper trap.

"Kakashi," Gai said. "We have to be reasonable about this."

"There's nothing reasonable about this," Kakashi said, through his teeth. "Nothing."

"That's precisely why we need to be reasonable," Gai said.

"I'm not doing this without cover," Kakashi said, realizing the words were a concession.

"Nor would I," Gai said. "But I think if we go upstream, we'll find some. There have been leaves in the water since we arrived here."

Kakashi admired Gai's powers of observation. He hadn't been in a state of mind to notice a damn thing. "All right," he said, hoping he could walk.

He could, but it was slow going, and he had to stop me than once to squeeze his painfully hard dick through his pants. Gai was faring better; Kakashi should have expected as much from such a master of taijutsu. He'd spent much of his life relying on his muscles and will, after all.

"Rival," Gai said. "There is the cover we seek! Trees, and shelter."

Kakashi wanted to weep with relief. He pulled his pants off and threw them into the nearest leaves. He landed ass-first in the bank with a soft thud, heedless of the mud, no longer caring what Gai might see or think.

But the bulge in Gai's own pants was unmistakable. Whatever it was Gai saw, whatever he was thinking, it didn't change the fact that they were both in the same condition. "My mouth?" he said.

Kakashi nodded. He hadn't thought about what he wanted--it had just been a ball of _want--_ but Gai's mouth sounded like a wonderful idea, like everything he could possibly want or had ever wanted. 

Gai stripped down--how he could manage to do it with his usual efficiency, Kakashi would never know--and kneeled eagerly between Kakashi's legs. Mercifully, he didn't waste time; he just looked up at Kakashi and said, "Don't be gentle."

"No," Kakashi said, and then Gai's mouth was wet and hot and Kakashi was lost. Nothing mattered, nothing _existed,_ nothing but the water and the muck and Gai, perfect, obedient Gai, sucking at him like Kakashi was his only lifeline. He was still for a second, overwhelmed by his body's screaming, but then he wanted, needed to _move,_ and his hands dropped down to find Gai's straight, coarse hair and gripped, hard. 

Gai's answering moan was deep in his chest and throat, and Kakashi couldn't have stopped his hips thrusting even if he'd wanted to. He pushed forward, unrestrained, as Gai whimpered and moaned and took every inch like he was dying for it. Kakashi had always started slow with his lovers. This time, he didn't even know how. 

One thrust was hard and deep enough to send Gai gagging, tears springing to the corners of his eyes, and Kakashi felt Gai coming, watched Gai's own hips thrust hopelessly against nothing from his position further down the bank. Kakashi envied him the release, but not for long, as Gai's shudders were enough to finally send Kakashi spilling, sending Gai choking again even as he swallowed, swallowed, swallowed.

Orgasm was cool, sweet pleasure, but only for a moment, and then the heat took him again. "Gai?" he asked.

"No better," Gai stammered. "But we are warriors. I won't stop until--"

Kakashi pulled Gai's face up to lick it clean, shoving his mask aside to taste his own semen and the salt of Gai's tears. He ended with a kiss, and Gai took control this time, hungry and desperate, his fingers digging hard into Kakashi's waist. "Spread your legs," he commanded, and Kakashi had taken what he wanted the first time, so he did as Gai asked.

Gai didn't bother prepping him, but he was already ready; the agent they'd been dosed with was affecting more than his libido. Gai slid into Kakashi, still on his back, as easily as Kakashi had taken Gai's mouth. Gai thrust hard, merciless, every thrust making Kakashi's cock twitch. "No," he said, breathless. "It's not enough. Turn over. Hands and knees. Now."

He slid out, and Kakashi wanted to scream with need, but he obeyed, his knees dropping into the mud, his hands bracing into the wet grass further up the bank. "Gai--"

But Gai was already back, already in him. "Yes," he said, and thrust in again. His hands--talented hands, Kakashi had always thought--fumbled with Kakshi's vest, undoing it, stripping Kakashi further even as he fucked him. Fucked him so hard it hurt, and Kakashi just wanted more, even more. Kakashi's shirt was still on, but his nipples were stiff enough that every time Gai thrust, he felt the sensation. He was burning, burning, with Gai his only hope. "Don't stop, don't--"

"No," Gai said. "I have--waited too long, my rival--"

Kakashi came again, spurting into the muck of the bank, the same peak of pleasure and relief followed only by mounting, painful need. 

Gai cried out in what sounded like triumph. "Beg me," he said, breathless.

 _Yes,_ Kakashi thought, and wondered why he didn't feel any shame at that. "Please," he said. "Don't stop. Fuck me harder. Fuck me. Please--"

"I will not deny you," Gai stammered, and this time they both came together, and the whole world went white. Gai came to himself first, catching his breath, and Kakashi, boneless, let Gai flip him back over so they were once again face to face. 

Gai straddled Kakashi this time, sinking onto Kakashi's cock, and Kakashi was starting to realize how sore they would both be when this was over. He hoped the moment of clarity was a sign that the agent was beginning to wear off. Gai's thighs gripped his sides and he tightened around Kakashi's cock, pressure and pleasure rushing through Kakashi's senses. He was still so hot. "Someone might see us here," Gai said, breathless, little more than a whisper. "What do you think they'd say?"

Kakashi came, and Gai laughed, riding him faster, harder, until he too fell over the edge. This time, the hunger was less urgent, less painful. "Better?" Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps one more round will sate us," Gai said, nodding. "Should I--"

"Don't stop," Kakashi said, as Gai kept riding him and they both grew hard again. This time Gai was slower, his hips rolling more deliberately. He reached down to touch Kakashi's chest, tweaking his nipples through his shirt. Kakashi closed his eyes and thrust up to meet him. 

This time was less about need and more about pleasure. Kakashi put his hands on Gai's hips, stroking, trying to find the pressure that would please him most. Gai managed a bit of a smile. The burning had subsided into warmth, and this time, it felt sweeter, calmer. Kakashi was well aware that if he tried to stop, it would once again be a torment, but at least now they could enjoy what they were doing.

"Beloved rival," Gai half-whispered, and Kakashi felt Gai spurting across his chest. "Should I--do you want--"

"Just don't stop," Kakashi said. "Please."

Gai worked him harder, faster, and this last orgasm was a shower of rain and a bonfire at once. He felt Gai working him through the aftershocks, as the last desperate need finally drained from his body. "Good?"

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "You were--good. Yes."

"For once, I have left you speechless," Gai said. He pulled out, and his knees finally failed him. Kakashi caught him as he toppled down and pulled him close. 

"You don't seem to be in much better condition."

"I suppose I'm not," Gai said. 

Kakashi's body was still down for the count, but his brain had started functioning again, and he took stock: the cover was not ideal, but it had likely been enough to shelter them, though a quick concealment jutsu wouldn't do any harm if they could spare the chakra. The agent, while an effective distraction, hadn't compromised their initial mission, and no one had attacked. It might have been a fluke, or they'd triggered a trap that was merely a way to encourage people to keep their distance. He'd have to go over the potential sources of exposure with Gai when they returned to the village and had gotten some decent rest.

More importantly: _I have waited too long. Beloved rival._

Old habit told him he should write it all off to the agent. Go home. Pretend nothing of this had ever happened.

His body told him that even now, with his senses returned to him, Gai's weight by his side was still a pleasure. Perhaps even a comfort.

His body also told him that he was wet, dirty and cold. Gai was too, from the temperature of his skin. "Let's find our clothes," he said. "Before we have to deal with hypothermia too."

"Of course," Gai said, without moving.

Kakashi looked at him, dark hair, dark eyebrows, bright, dark eyes. Smarter than others often thought he was. Compassionate and brave.

He pulled his mask down and pressed a kiss to Gai's lips, feeling a little smug at his yelp of surprise. "Really?" he said, when they parted. "You're going to let me beat you?"

"Never," Gai said, with a smile, and reached for Kakashi's pants.


End file.
